Down on the ground, NOW!
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Kate was forced to believe her partner-in-crime-novelist was a bad guy,turning up at crime scenes throughout the city without good reason.What happens when she faces Castle with a gun pointing for her head? Season 3 promo clip ending, my take on it!


**New one-shot, that I wrote about 2 weeks ago or maybe a little less but only now typed it up. Based on the season3 promo...that very last moment that's leaving us dedicated fans hanging! So here's my theory on what's up with the shooting moment :) I also had many ideas on how to work with this, so I decided to go on this route, hope it was okay ;)**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

"Castle, down on the ground now!" Kate beckett instructed as she watched the bestselling author point the gun right toward her, his eyebrows furrowing but she continued to point hers toward him; Letting him know he wasn't going to get away with what he was at that easily. For a brief moment, she started to see that he might actually kill her and a worried expression washed across her face, a small gap appearing between her lips as her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

Castle began to squint his eyes as his finger pressed more pressure onto the trigger and a look of panic remained at Kate face as he pressed down hard on it. The bullet was sent spiralling through the air and hit her shoulder and a second bullet narrowly missed her as Castle let his grip on the gun loosen so much, that it fell to the concrete with a shatter. He darted over to Kate who was touching and looking at her shoulder and he pulled her hand away, taking a look for himself.

"It's a flesh wound"

"Castle, were you trying to kill me?" she exclaimed but winced from her wound as he looked at her sympathetically and she continued to gape at him.

"No, I was trying to protect you!"

"You pointed a gun right at me"

"I was protecting you from getting shot in the back of the head" he added, walking away from her and to the body slumped in the alley, blood pooling around it as castle put his fingers to the mans neck and pulled back; his face turning a ghostly white colour as Kate gulped, some of the colour leaving her cheeks. He stood back up and turned to her, a gulp forming in his throat as he tried to tear hsi eyes away from the dead body at his feet.

"I killed him" he stuttered, shutting his eyes for a brief moment and pinched the bridge of his nose in a small effort to forget what he did to save the life of the woman he adored.

"You saved my life Castle"

"I killed someone Beck-I killed him!" she rested her hand on his shoulder and let a small smile tug at her lips while tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to kill, he never wanted to kill anyone but he did it to save the life of someone he trusted with his life.

"You acted in self defence Castle. Killing someone should never be easy, believe me" He continued to stare at her and embraced her in a hug and she remained shocked at first but eased up, rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

"Thanks" he sniffed, wiping at his eyes as she smiled at him, then furrowed her brows.

"For what?" she questioned as they began making their way to meet the bunch of squad cars that started parking up and the men that ran from them. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and he shrugged.

"For being you, for protecting me most of the time, for bailing me out and giving really nice hugs"

"Just avoiding paperwork Castle" she smiled brightly to which he smiled. It was good to have the old Beckett back, the Beckett who always had a smart come back to his questions and answers and everything else he said.

"And the really nice hug?" he raised his brows and she cocked a brow.

"One of the perks you get from our job and you just looked like you needed a hug after how worked up you got"

All he had to do was smile at the detective as they were met by the annoyed faces of Esposito and Ryan, who arrived with their bulletproof vests on.

"You guys really have no faith in me, do you?" the two detectives shook their heads and tucked their guns into their holsters; Esposito crossing his arms and Ryan shoving his into his pockets.

"Showing up at crime scenes all over the city, man it's not looking good for you"

"It's not like I actually set out to kill anyone!" he added, glancing at all three detectives with widened eyes.

"Guys relax, he didn't intend on hurting anyone" Kate assured and the two male detectives simmered down, eying Castle up and down.

"Self defence and plus the guy was going to kill her!" he exclaimed as Ryan and Esposito nodded and wandered back to their car, leaving Castle and Kate to stand in the alley; glancing over and back at eachother.

"Need a ride?" he questioned and she nodded, both leaving the alley and toward her car; hoping to leave the day's events behind...

**Ohh I'd love to hear your feedback from this! Love you all for reading thank you, thank you! And don't forget...September 20****th****! Or 21****st**** for me! :) xxxx**


End file.
